Prince of Heart But not so Good with Love
by hannah-b-nana
Summary: "While his brother was away, Dirk had gotten a love life, though it wasn't really a love life right now. He wanted it to be but, with his luck, it would wither away before his eyes. It was worth a shot. Jake always made a bad day better, and one more let down wouldn't be that bad." A DirkJake AU - I just wanted to write them in a 50's diner but it turned out to be so much more.
1. Chapter 1

"I won't be coming home tonight."

_Of course not_, Dirk thought to himself. He looked up from his homework, finding Dave standing at his bedroom door, a dark silhouette in the grey hall. "I thought you had the month off, dude."

Dave shrugged. "That's why I'll be gone all night. Got a date and a hotel room."

Just a tiny bit of Dirk died, his heart hitting his stomach with a sickening feeling of need welling up. "Alright. Have fun."

"Yep."

His brother didn't shut the door behind him, he let the empty hall speak for itself. Dirk was alone most of the time, but it hurt most when his brother was actually in state and still left him in the apartment to only build upon his insecurities.

Sighing, Dirk pulled himself off of his bed, arms falling limp at his sides. He looked like a complete mess, his hair oily and sticking up wherever it wanted to, as well a two day old shirt hanging loosely off his frame. It had oil stains all over the front. He looked in the mirror and grimaced at his stubble. He was going to have to shave. How did he go to Jake's lacrosse game and make the stubble look good? How did his hair get so messy?

"God…"

The bathroom welcomed Dirk with warm air and, for once, suffecient light. He immediately stripped himself of his shirt and tore a brush through his hair, which would have made most people tear up, and cussed at it all the while. However, he rushed through showering and shaving, though he made sure to do a good job of it all.

When he returned to his room, shivering in the cold of it, his phone was glowing on his dresser.

Jake

We still on for nine thirty dirk?

Such a simple message, such a silly question, brought a smile to Dirk's face and it held there; like a picture it never faltered.

While his brother was away, Dirk had turned sixteen. He'd gotten a love life, though it wasn't really a love life right now. He wanted it to be, he hoped it would be, but, with his luck, it would wither away before his eyes. It was worth a shot. Jake always made a bad day better, and one more let down wouldn't be that bad.

Of course we are.

Send

Dirk looked at himself in the mirror one last time before throwing on a jacket. He looked better than usual and he took that as a good thing.

It didn't take long to get there, it was just a little diner down the road. It had been open since the early fifties, but the atmosphere was great and their malted milkshakes were even better.

"Strider!"

Jake sat near the back in the corner, arm waving in the air for Dirk. He had on his jacket. Lacrosse. God, he was amazing . . . and he always showed up way too early.

"What was that sigh for?" Jake asked as Dirk took a seat at the booth.

That startled him a bit and he looked up, adjusting himself in the red, sparkly seat. "What sigh?"

"Oh, you know, the one you let out when you saw me. Anxiety eating at you, chum?" Jake grinned a bit, though he did look generally concerned.

It wasn't anxiety, surely not. It was late and nobody was there, not really. "Yeah yeah. I'm fine, though." It was just your dorky face, he thought. Your perfect, dorky face.

Jake laughed and reached across the table to punch Dirk in the arm, which didn't really hurt, but Dirk rubbed at it anyways, smiling back. "You're really a loser, Dirk!" A group of girls across the diner looked over at the two, curious.

Dirk pretended not to see them.

"Shut it," he joked a little harshly. "You did well at the game today," Dirk observed, resting an elbow on the table. His eyes watched Jake's face, the way his eyes lit up and his grin widened. He reminded Dirk of a puppy in some ways: he had the naivety and the obliviousness as well as all the cuteness.

"Well thank you! I trained my butt off!" Dirk watched Jake take a sip of his milkshake and listened to him hum with satisfaction. "I'm so glad you showed me this place! It's absolutely wonderful!"

Dirk let a smug grin tug at his lips. Yes, he was terribly proud of himself. He made Jake happy. What was not to be proud of? It put him in good placement for later on this date that Jake didn't know was a date. It was unfair to him, but Dirk wasn't concerned about that. He was only focused on his words and Jake for now, though that could cause some issues later on. Dirk wasn't thinking that far ahead for once.

"No problem, I'm glad you like it." He wasn't surprised that Jake liked it, but it was pleasing all the same. Then again, nothing ever really surprised Dirk when it came to Jake. The boy was predictable to say the least. His reactions were systematic and patterned accordingly. "I'm going to go get a milkshake, I'll be right back."

"Alright!" There was that mesmerizing grin again.

As Dirk stood up and turned away, his stomach only knotted further. He still hadn't worked out a plan for this and he needed some time somewhere where he wasn't being _glanced at every few seconds by those blasted gi_- Jake's speech was slipping into his sentences. He needed a place of privacy, but he didn't want to scare Jake. He didn't want to seem like he got his interest alone only to take advantage of him.

Jake joined him at the bar not a moment later as Dirk sat, waiting.

The clap on the back nearly made Dirk jump out of his skin. "I know you're usually stone-faced, chum, but you look more down than usual."

Dirk's eyes followed Jake as he sank into a stool.

"I'm alright, it's just typical emotional teenage years." _I think._

Jake sipped on his milkshake, his cheeks sucked in, making him look like a fish and Dirk snickered. Why was he so worried? This guy wouldn't hate him so easily.

"Okay then, if you say so, Strider," Jake said, rolling his eyes. "Thanks for coming to the game today, by the way."

"I had nothing else to do." Way to charm him, champ.

Jake laughed a bit. "So, I was talking to Roxy. . ." Dirk's gut twisted sickeningly as his own shake was set before him. He almost gagged at the idea of drinking it. His mind went through millions of scenarios. Did she rat him out? "And she admitted she liked you!"

_Oh._

"I think it's splendid!"

_No. You aren't supposed to think that's splendid._

Dirk shrugged. "I've known for a while. I have my reasons for wanting to remain her friend and not take it any further than that." Trying to play it off and let that be the final answer, he reached for his milkshake and pretended to take a big sip. He had to hold back a gag.

"Like what?" Jake leaned in, raising his eyebrows.

Dirk let out a small breath and remained facing the counter. "I can't reciprocate her feelings, and it's not because of her, but I'm attracted to. . . I'm just not sexually attracted to girls. Roxy is, no offense, the closest person to me though. I don't want to lose her as a friend and she knows that." He actually took a sip this time, swallowing heavily. _Plus she kind of likes you too. She just took a step back for me and Jane._

"Oh." Jake sounded a little surprised but more breathless than anything.

Dirk shrugged again. "Sorry, Jake. I do feel bad, I actually feel horrible about it, but she deserves someone with his shit together. Or at least someone just as strong as she is."

A warm hand was placed on his shoulder. "It's alright, sorry for bringing it up. I should have known she had told you." Jake scratched his head with his free hand, chewing on his lip.

Dirk gave Jake a reassuring smile which disappeared almost immediately.

"So, I notice you've shaved?" Jake jostled Dirk, and he appreciated the change of subject.

"Yeah, I don't think my brother appreciated the mess I was when he left." Dirk said this jokingly, but he wasn't so sure it was a joke and it kind of made him feel sad all over again.

"Oh yes! He's back in town isn't he?" Bless him and his innocence.

Dirk gulped down what he could. "Yeah, but he's been a little busy, so I haven't seen him much." _Just a little more to drink and it won't be a waste of money._

Jake played up his frown, scrunching his nose and puffing his chest. "I'm sorry. That's not fair."

Dirk set down his empty glass, smiling over at him. "It's cool. He's not that fun to be around anyways." That was true.

Dirk watched Jake for a while, listening to his voice more than his words, but he understood. He was able to give clear responses and not seem blank. It was just his voice… It was like a warm blanket. Actually, it was like the windows music player that made pretty designs with the music. It danced and changed and gave of different feelings, and it was so very calming to Dirk.

"So, Strider, what are your plans for tonight?" Dirk shrugged, stifling a small yawn as he watched Jake check his watch. "It's nearly eleven, then. You should let me drive you home."

Such a gentlemen. "It's only a block away," he dismissed.

"But it's dark! Danger, Dirk! I'm driving you home."

Dirk watched Jake stand up, smiling at how his chest puffed out. He didn't fight with him, he hadn't the energy. Instead, Dirk just forced Jake to let him pay for it all and then shoved the fussing boy out the door and into the darkness.

"So, you busy tonight Dirk?"

Dirk closed the passenger's door as the humming of the engine began. Heat suddenly enveloped him, relaxing the tense muscles in his shoulders. He was faintly aware of Jake's hinted pleading to ask him over through the repeated question. _God, Jake, you are only spinning yourself an even more elaborate web._

"Not at all, Bro's gonna be out until tomorrow. You can come over and watch a movie if you want?" Dirk looked over at Jake and gave him a playful smirk. It spoke for itself. _Caught you, Jake._

To his delight, his friend turned bright pink and cleared his throat. "Well that sure sounds nicer than driving across town late."

"We can watch Indiana Jones."

"I-"

"We are not watching Avatar."

"Fine," Jake huffed.

Dirk's smirk only widened as he turned to his window and looked out into the street. He could feel the puppy pouting radiating off of Jake as he pulled out of the parking space. His smirk was victorious.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright," Dirk began as he opened the door to his apartment, "It's a mess, but I've been busy." He watched Jake step in before closing the door behind him with a gentle click. "Sorry about the cords."

Jake laughed at Dirk and rolled his eyes. "You don't have smuppets all over the floor. That's an accomplishment!"

Dirk looked around the living room. Ah yes, he'd stored those away for his older brother's benefit. Dave was not very fond of the plush rumps of his glorious creation. They were great, but Dave didn't appreciate it. Of course, Dirk had to give him credit for what he did. Directing was stressful and the media was always all over him. He didn't have time for Dirk much, but he did try some.

"Alright, so, a movie first then?" Jake asked as Dirk walked over to join him where he was standing in the middle of the floor.

"I was thinking pajamas first, then movies."

After all, that was their usual routine: snacks, pajamas, movies, snacks. They'd already completed the first task of the night and Dirk was kinda excited to get Jake into a pair of his pants. He liked the way they looked on Jake; even though they were too big, it was nice to see him in his clothing. Then they smelled like Jake after, and that was good for plenty of reasons. So, he responded to Jake's pleased nod immediately, leading the smaller to his room and tossing a pair of sweats at him. He didn't bother with a shirt.

"Alright, I get the warm ones!"

Dirk pulled out his Portal 2 sweatpants. "Like you need them. You're hot blooded. I swear you burn like a fire. I can't even get near you without feeling like I need to pull out a marshmallow and make myself some s'mores." He began to undress, watching Jake do the same from the corner of his eye. He'd seen it before, but each time was amazing.

"Whatever you say, Strider." Jake was as merry as always, surely another source of his body heat.

By the time they were changed, Dirk was left in the orange sweatpants and a white v-neck. Jake was topless and, Dirk had turned away for a moment, he was pretty sure Jake had taken off his underwear as well. He wasn't going to judge him of course. Dirk only wore underwear if he had to, or if he was sleeping in them. It was a bad habit of his, but so was his habit of overthinking things. It wasn't as dangerous as the latter anyways.

"Okay, can we go start the movie?" Dirk noticed the way Jake's weight shifted from foot to foot. He had seen this movie at least 100 times but he always seemed so eager to watch it again. Dirk was selfish to assume that maybe it was because he got to watch it with Dirk.

"Yeah, sure we can."

Grabbing a blanket before he left his room, Dirk followed Jake back to the living room and jake didn't even wait for his host to put the movie in. Had Dirk delayed any longer in his room, Jake would have seemed to have flashstepped. By the time Dirk was on the couch, moving slower than usual, Jake had everything ready on the TV and was on the futon himself.

"Are you planning to share the blanket?"

Green eyes smiled at Dirk, the light from the television reflecting on Jake's glasses, and only then did Dirk realize that the only light in the room was coming from the streetlamps outside and the now working TV. But, without a moment's hesitation, he had them both under the blanket, which he hadn't chosen to strategically place them closer together. It worked to his advantage and gave him some extra warmth.

"Sorry," Dirk teased. "I wasn't sure you would need it."

"It is rather chilly in here, Strider. Now be quiet, the movie is starting." He nudged Dirk and Dirk let him do so without retaliation.

It was best not to interrupt Jake during a movie, so Dirk watched with as much devotion as he could muster after having seen it so many times. He kept getting distracted by Jake, though. He would spare glances at him every so often, and each time the glances lasted a little longer until he was pretty much staring. His eyes traced Jake, every outline and detail he could see. He watched his eyes and his mouth and how his shoulders would tense and relax with the movie. He wanted to lean in a kiss him. His lips were so pink and so tempting. . .

"Dirk, is there something on my face?" Jake rubbed at the area around his mouth. "Milkshake?"

Shocked, his ears immediately heated up. "Y-Yeah, sorry, I didn't want to point it out yet. You were pretty caught up in the movie." Dirk's smirk was weak, but he tried.

"Oh! Well thank you!"

That was enough to turn the brunette towards the TV and Dirk did so, too. He wasn't going to screw up like that again. Jake couldn't tell one thing from another and sometimes that killed Dirk, but it saved his butt many more times than it made him upset. He wasn't going to risk it anyways.

GT: Jane are you alright?

GT: You seem to be exclaiming more liberally than usual.

GG: Me?

GG: HOO HOO HOO!

GG: I'm just

GG: Terrific!

GG: I'm feeling so...

GG: Friendly!

GG: I clearly just want to be a good friend and bring all my AMAZING FRIENDLINESS to bear on your problems.

GG: Friendlystyle! Ahahahah?

GG: Shit I mean

GG: Ahahahah!

GT: Thats aces. Jane youre a sweetheart.

GT: So as i was saying.

GT: I cant help but feel like all this stuff going on with dirk like his responders mind games and brutal hazings...

GT: Are all like...

GT: Man i know this is going to sound crazy.

GG: What?

GT: Like theyre all part of a really long term and esoteric courtship process that is bizarre but somehow makes perfect sense in his mind.

GG: Courtship?

GT: Yes from dirk.

GT: To you know...

GT: Woo me.

GG: Huh!

GG: Really?

GT: I know its hard to believe but i know dirk pretty well and...

GT: Well im more than a little sure he likes me in that way if you catch my drift.

GT: And what with how he is...

GT: Just so relentless and aggressive about everything you know?

GG: Yeaaah.

GT: Even though he's seeming to have calmed down a little more recently

GT: But i just start to wonder deep down if maybe its inevitable.

GG: What's inevitable?

GT: Him and me. As more than just best buddies.

GG: Uhhhhh...

GT: I know if he has his heart set on something he will never let up.

GT: So maybe its just going to happen and things will be easier that way and i should just try to come to terms with it?

GG: I don't think you have to do anything you don't want to, Jake.

GT: Yeah.

GT: Um.

GG: Wait.

GG: DO you not want to?

GT: Like i said jane i am inclined to entertain certain ideas and what ifs thats all.

GT: I mean we do get along really well and share a lot of interests.

GT: Im not saying im really GUNG HO TO THE MAX about the proposition but yeah ive given it some thought.

GT: I dunno.

GT: Do you think thats weird of me? For even considering it?

GG: Well...

GG: No.

GG: I don't think that makes you weird, Jake.

GT: Really?

GG: I think

GG: That

GT: What jane?

GG: I think that it's great if you are open to exploring those feelings.

GT: Thats really swell of you to say that.

GT: Have i mentioned what a top notch friend you are jane?

GG: Yes.

GG: As a matter of fact you have.

GT: Now please dont take me as saying im about to go leaping into his arms or anything though technically im in them right now.

GG: Heh.

GT: That would be a bit brash.

GT: Haha could you imagine?

GG: Whee!

GT: But my thought process sort of went like this.

GT: Hes been my best friend forever and ive always liked him a lot as a bro.

GT: And years ago i used to joke around with him that we would probably be totally into each other if he was a girl.

GT: But of course that was before i started to realize he was probably serious about those feelings for me regardless.

GT: Heheh come to think of it maybe that was unwittingly poor form on my part kind of leading him on or something?

GG: Whoops!

GT: But then...

GT: Later i started thinking.

GT: Maybe i was being kind of unfair to him in the first place?

GT: I mean by saying we would be a good match only if he was a girl.

GT: Like is that last condition there really all THAT important?

GT: Does that make sense?

GG: Hmmmm!

GG: Say, Jake?

GG: Not to cast doubt on your feelings, but are you quite sure all of Dirk's actions have been for the sake of courtship?

GT: Um...

GG: You did say his robot was prone to assailing you, did you not?

GG: Is that really an affectionate gesture?

GT: Well...

GT: He basically gave me that thing as kind of a sparring partner.

GT: Like to wrestle with since he doesnt seem to like to.

GT: And i love to wrestle!

GG: Oh.

GT: And yeah i guess he programmed it to be a bit overzealous but i mean what do you expect from the guy.

GT: I think its his way of training me to become tougher.

GT: Which sometimes is annoying and sometimes when i walk through the my house im sweating bullets wondering if its going to pounce on me outta nowhere.

GT: But theres actually something kind of exciting about that its like every day is more of an adventure.

GT: And truthfully its probably working i probably AM getting better at being in scrums.

GG: Yeah.

GG: I guess you're right.

GT: And his responder which i guess is really a part of his personality even if he doesnt like to say so...

GT: It kind of lets on a lot more than dirk ever would. Its almost like its this weird clone of himself playing passive aggressive matchmaker between me and his real self.

GG: Yeah.

GG: I can see how such a complicated relationship could keep you preoccupied.

GG: I guess I can't blame you.

GG: Maybe you should just...

GG: I don't know.

GT: What?

GG: Maybe you should just go for it.

GG: Hell, why not.

GG: Just tell him you know how he feels and that you're open to the idea?

GT: You really think so?

GG: ...

GG: Yeah sure why the hell not.

GT: Well i was kinda going to let it play out and just see what happens and go from there...

GT: But you think a more proactive approach would be better?

GG: Well,

GG: He likes you.

GG: You seem to like him well enough.

GG: Just...

GG: Yes.

GG: Why not?

GG: Sounds good to me!

GT: Wow.

GT: I must say this sort of advice surprises me coming from you!

GG: And why would that be?!

GG: What, are you expecting me to advocate a more conservative approach?

GG: To tell you to keep being shy and cagey and keep beating around the bush indefinitely?

GG: What would ever give you that idea about me!

GT: Hmm.

GT: Yes i guess that is a certainly a strategy to consider.

GT: Jane i must say your perspective on this is refreshingly bold.

GG: I BELIEVE YOU WILL FIND THAT AS REFRESHING BOLDNESS GOES I AM SIMPLY THE BEST THERE IS.

GT: Hehehe! Sure looks that way!

GG: Screw it!

GG: Ask him out.

GG: Just kill the suspense already.

GG: Become boyfriends and such.

GG: Have some babies!

GT: Whoa now!

GT: Jane the decision to sire children with your best bro is not one to be taken lightly.

GG: Okay I think I have to go.

GG: I have a stupid game to play.

It wasn't too long into Jake's conversation before Dirk woke up. He didn't remember falling asleep and the position he was in made it rather hard to not jerk away and alert Jake of his consciousness, for Jake was wrapped in Dirk's arms and Dirk was laying on his chest on the floor, shades on the floor before them. Jake was using his pesterchum app to talk to Jane, as far as he could tell out of his peripheral vision.

Dirk was embarrassed and nervous, but he didn't want to move. He didn't know how to apologize. Of course, Jake was a cuddler in his sleep as well, but Dirk had never done this, ever.

So, Dirk waited for a while, a long while actually. Had he not been so afraid, and perhaps slightly content with how he was allowed to stay here in the darkness with Jake, he probably would've fallen asleep again. Eventually, Jake sat the phone down and sighed, his chest heaving. It was perfect timing too. Dirk could pretend to wake up.

He lept into action, rolling over and rubbing at his eyes, acting like he didn't even notice his position.

"Damn, when did I fall asleep?"

Jake looked over and laughed. "Near the end. You really cuddled up to me there."

Dirk noticed how Jake chewed at his lip a little, not nervous but thoughtful. He wondered what he and Jane were talking about. It was a long conversation, and almost immediately jealousy began to pool in the pit of his stomach. "We should go to sleep," he stated.

Jake rolled his eyes. "You were just asleep. Let's stay up a little!"

He had a valid point, so Dirk just laid back the futon so it was easier for them to fit while laying down.

"What are we going to do then? Share secrets like little school girls and paint nails. I'm up for that, no arguing." Dirk stared up into the darkness.

"Sure! You have to start though." Jake elbowed him lightly.

Dirk rolled his eyes. "I don't have any secrets."

"I'm sure you do, chum!" Jake grinned deviously. Dirk knew he was doomed. "Go ahead."

Dirk let out a sigh. "Fiine. I never wear underwear."

That took Jake by surprise. Dirk watched his eyes go wide and his mouth move like he was trying to speak. He smirked because Jake looked like a fish. "Doesn't that hurt?" he finally managed to get out.

Dirk shook his head. "So long as I keep everything cool and soft," he teased. Much to his delight, Jake's face turned bright red. The smirk Dirk wore only grew. "Your turn."

The way Jake's nose wrinkled showed that h was thinking. Dirk waits patiently. "Ah. I've been thinking about some things involving relationships." Oh… Dirk's gut burned. His limbs slowly began to feel the same way. "And I've realized that perhaps us is inevitable."

Dirk blinked because that had taken an unexpected turn, but his body still burned and he had to dig his nails into his palms to keep from shaking a bit. "So, are you asking me out?" he questioned.

Jake nodded. "Essentially."

Dirk gulped, making no movement or noise for a moment. "Alright. That's cool…" He had been waiting forever for this and now Jake was moving in. But, Jake didn't seem to actually want it the same way Dirk did. Maybe…. "Yeah."

Jake's face lit up. "Really? That's wonderful!"

Dirk listened to whatever rambling Jake did. He was happy, but not as happy as he thought he would be. He was worried, but he pushed it off after a while and pulled Jake into his lap. Jake protested at first but Dirk didn't let off. He was as pushy as always with this. That came with old neediness. Jake got a bit irritated, but he laughed it off and let Dirk do as he pleased.

So, Dirk jabbered with him for a while before he noticed Jake was starting to drift off. He let Jake go to the bed and sleep after that, insisting that he had some stuff to do.

Dirk watched as Jake's figure disappeared into the darkness and picked his cell phone up. He sent a text to Roxy immediately.

Dirk was worried. He'd thought this was what he wanted, but something just felt off with Jake. Where he expected happiness there was something almost like guilt that seemed to weigh on Jake. Jake approached it as if it were just another job, something he couldn't get out of so he may as well give it a go, and that kind of hurt to think about that. He poured this out to Roxy in no time, but she reassured him the best she could. She told him it was just him over thinking again.

She was probably right. So, Dirk told her to go to sleep and pulled himself up from the floor, snuggling into bed by Jake's side. He was glad when Jake slid into his arms in his sleep, holding him close as his eyelids finally won and pulled him into further darkness.


End file.
